The USB Power Delivery Specification (USB Power Delivery Specification, Revision 1.0, dated Jun. 26, 2013) defines a protocol wherein USB components are used to power a variety of devices. The USB Power Delivery Specification also describes the communication between the devices over a power delivery cable. In some cases, communications according to the USB Power Delivery Specification can be used to transmit power of up to one hundred watts (W).
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.